I Love You Babe
by wwediva12543
Summary: Sequel to I Love You Werewolf. Adam's pov


**I don't own any characters in this story.**

**This is a sequel to I Love You Werewolf. This is from Adam's pov.**

**ENJOY!!!**

"I promise. I love you babe." He said as he kissed her passionately, she kissed him back.

"I love you too werewolf." She whispered against his lips.

**Later that night…**

"We can't do this anymore Stephanie" I said.

"But Adam, I love you. I thought we had something, I know you feel the same way. You have to." Stephanie replied.

"I don't, and I never did, Stephanie I only needed you for one thing, and I don't need you for that anymore, so we are over."

_**Flashback... **_

"_Stephanie, I need you to do something for me…" I said._

"_Sure, anything what's wrong?" Stephanie said, as she let me in, she pulled my jacket off and noticed I'd been cutting myself._

"_ADAM! YOU'RE ARM…. THERE'S BLOOD AND SCABS EVERYWHERE!!!! Are you ok?" Stephanie said._

"_I got into a fight with Jay and my mom, and I couldn't stay in the house, Amy wasn't home so I came here."_

_She started looking around everywhere anxiously; I guess she was looking for something to wrap my arm in._

"_Stephanie chill," I said. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "I'm fine, after I cut I feel better. It helps me with my problems."_

_Stephanie took big breaths in and out, and then said "OK, so what did you want me to do for you again?"_

_I didn't know how to tell her that I needed her to help me get my mind of off things…and she did remind me of how hot Amy looked in pajamas. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard as I thought it would._

"_You think it would be ok if I stayed her for the weekend?"_

"_Uhh… sure. Mom and Dad aren't going to be back until Tuesday so you can stay all weekend if you need to." Stephanie said, I didn't know then, but she later told me that she was remembering when she used to like me, and how she noticed why, after she saw that I didn't have a shirt on under my jacket._

"_Ok… Stephanie? Are you checking me out?" I asked, because I noticed her looking me up and down._

"… _What?" Stephanie said looking up at me noticing I was talking to her._

"_You were!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_You were checking me out."_

"_Oh…. You noticed."_

"_So, you want me don't you?" I asked her, it was too easy, maybe there was a catch._

"_What do you mean do I want you?"_

"_Well obviously you like my body, because you're still looking," I said putting my hand on her chin, and pulling it up to face me. _

"_Yeah, I like your body, but I can't want you, WE ALL KNOW ABOUT YOU AND AMY, you guys are back together, Adam."_

"_Yeah we're back together and I love her, to death. But, you can still have me. I mean, we're not in love… and we won't be. That's the only thing. It should be just fine, as long as we don't fall in love with each other. Got it?"_

"_Yeah, I got it." She said nervously._

"_Is this your first time, Steph?" I asked, she was biting her lip nervously._

"_Yeah, yours?"_

"_No," I lied. "Just follow my lead…"_

**Back to present**

"Stephanie, remember, we agreed we wouldn't fall in love. We did for Amy's sake, you can't do this to her, do you understand me?" I said. I really hoped Stephanie wouldn't tell Amy, I wanted to tell her when the time was right.

"I understand, I'll get over you, I'll stop talking to you, anything to not hurt Amy." Stephanie told me.

"Thank you Steph. Bye." I said, and walked out of the house.

_2 weeks later_

"You're kidding right, Stephanie and Chris Jericho? Amy asked.

"Yes. I heard it from Irvine his self. I also heard that that Jeff Hardy and Trish are going out..?" I responded I was happy for our friends settling down and all. I mean it was senior year, we would all be going to college soon, and it would be nice to have someone help you through it you know… someone you can tell everything, except that I slept with her best friend

"Yeah, Trish met him through Jay. Hey Adam, I have to tell you something…" Amy said, I saw guilt wash over her face, and I couldn't imagine Amy capable of doing something to hurt me. I wrapped my arm around her and asked, "What's up Ames?"

She started getting nervous. And she seemed upset, hurt and sad, but not mad. "Adam, I know about you and Stephanie."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how she found out but I needed to answer soon.

"I'm sorry Amy. I was messed up, I couldn't find you anywhere. I'm not in love with her Amy. I love you that is why when we got engaged I told her it couldn't happen anymore. We didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"You didn't want to hurt me? Really? Well look at me now Adam… I've been a wreck. Stephanie left the front door unlocked so I just came right in, but I heard you guys. It disgusted me, you kept calling her Amy and she was calling you Hunter. To be perfectly honest with you I don't mind, but the act that you didn't tell me pisses me off." She said.

That shocked the hell out of me. She didn't get mad or punch me, she didn't care that I fucked her best friend. She was more concerned with the fact that I was calling Steph Amy, and that Steph was calling me some unknown guys name.

"Hey Amy, who is Hunter?" I asked.

"One of Shane's friends, he so likes her, but she can't tell. So she moved on, I guess to Chris." Amy said.

"Hey Amy, I really am sorry…" I told her, because what I did was wrong.

"It's ok, because while you were fucking Stephanie I was fucking Jay."Amy told me cold-heartedly.

"WHAT? YOU WERE FUCKING MY BROTHER?" I asked. How could she do that, she said it like it didn't hurt me at all, or like she didn't care if she hurt me.

"Yeah, I was fucking your brother, and you were fucking my sister, I just found out that I'm a McMahon. I'm sorry Adam but I'm going to need you to leave and don't come back, I need to talk to Steph." Amy said, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I slowly comprehended, and stepped out of the room, but I couldn't help but stand outside of the door and listen to what she was saying.

"Steph, STEPH, CAN YOU HERE ME?" Amy asked shouting.

"Ok, Steph I'm putting you on speakerphone hold on a sec."

"Hey, Amy?"

"Yeah, it's me Steph, I just kicked Adam out, and I told him about me and Jay. He told me about you and him…" Amy started

"I'm so sorry about that Amy, I don't love him. I love Hunter, I mean Chris, and you know what I mean." Stephanie said.

"It's fine Steph, for some reason I don't feel the urge to kill both of you." Amy continued. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, we need a g.n.o. me, you, and Trish. I mean, I need to know more about this Jeff guy don't you think?"

"Definitely, we need to talk about how Chris and I broke up already! We could all come to my house, but you know Shane is inviting his friends over too. Uhh… The only two people I know he's inviting are Jay and Hunter."

"Ok, but I don't want to be anywhere near Jay, he might get the wrong vibe." Amy said.

"Ok, remember Ames this is the McMahon Mansion here, its huge we don't have to worry about running into anybody ok?"

"Ok. Let's just call Trish and make sure it's ok with her" Amy said.

"Alright. I'll call her hold on a sec." Steph said.

'So sleepover at the McMahon mansion?' I thought. 'This could be good for me, I could go with jay, hook Stephanie up with Hunter, and invite Jeff to keep Trish busy while I try to win Amy back before it's too late. I left, and headed to go see Shane. I asked if it would be cool if Jeff and I could come over next Friday with the rest of the guys. He said it was cool, and that his parents wouldn't be there, so it should be fun. Plus his sister was inviting Maria and Kelly, which could be trouble, because they were two off the biggest sluts that they knew.

**Friday night**

"Steph don't you hear the doorbell ringing?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I hear it, get off your lazy ass, and get it yourself, I'm ordering pizza." Steph yelled.

"You should stop talking like that Steph your too young for that kind of talk." Shane spat back, while going to answer the door.

"Shut up, I'm a senior in high school, I'm not your little sister anymore, I'm your grown-up little sister, that's admitting that I'm happy you're so over protective" Stephanie said giggling.

"See, I told you, you would want my overproctectiveness one day." Shane replied in an I-know-it –all tone.

"Answer the door assclown."Stephanie said.

"What did you say?" Shane asked

"Picked it up from Irvine…" Steph answered.

"What does it mean? Shane asked.

I won't tell you unless you open the door, assclown." She repeated.

"Oh yeah," Shane said, opening the door.

"Hey" said a deep voice.

"Who the hell is that, assclown?" Stephanie asked in a teasing tone.

"Stop saying that Steph." Shane said in an annoyed voice.

"She has been hanging around Irvine hasn't she?" the deep voice asked.

"Yeah she was going out with him, until she told him she liked someone else."

"What? She went out with him? She's supposed to go out with me." The deep tone said.

Just then Stephanie walked into the front room, "Hi Hunter," She said in a nervous voice" I was just ordering some pizza want kind do you want?"

"My favorite kind is meat lovers, so I guess that's probably the kind I want." Hunter said, his face starting to turn a bright red color.

"Ok, Shane, pepperoni like always?" Stephanie asked Shane, keeping her eyes locked with Hunter's.

Shane said "Yeah. Now leave"

"Ok, ok hey Hunter I need to carry this really heavy box to my room and I was waiting for Trish and Amy to get here but since you're already here, you think maybe you can help me get it up to my room? It's on the third floor." Stephanie asked finding a way to get Hunter where she wanted him.

"Yeah, sure. Anything for you, you look hott by the way." Hunter answered. Stephanie smiled.

Shane didn't like that extra comment. "I'm sorry did you just call my sister hott?"

"Yeah I did, because she is." Hunter replied

"Cut it out guys, I have a huge box that needs to get upstairs remember?" Stephanie relayed.

"Yeah I'll go get that for you. Where is it?" Hunter asked, "I'll show you" Stephanie said. Then the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that assclown?" Stephanie and Hunter said and unison.

"Good one!" Hunter said giving Steph a hug. "Lol, you owe me a soda Hunter, get the door Shane. Let's go Hunter."

Shane got the door and it was Jay, Jeff and Adam.

"Hey man, I can't believe you made me bring my brother." Jay said, looking at Shane like he was a sucker.

"Dude, don't act like you don't remember how you acted with Torrie, and now look at you guys all happily together, going to the same college and everything. I did what I could do the help Adam out; just like I wish someone could help me out with Candice."

"Yeah, yeah… where's Trish?" Jeff asked impatiently.

"…and Amy?" Adam added.

"They should be on their way" Shane said.

"Ok good, so what are we eating, I'm starved!" Jay said.

"Steph is supposed to be ordering the pizza now, but knowing Hunter, they're probably making out in her room." Shane said.

Stephanie and Hunter

"Yes this is my room, and I don't think there can ever be too much pink. Thank you very much." Stephanie said.

"Whatever you say princess…" Hunter started, and sat down.

"What did you call me?" Stephanie inquired.

"I said princess, because that's how you deserve to be treated, and that's how I'm going to treat you, like my little billion dollar princess." Hunter said.

"So you think I deserve to be treated like a princess, huh?" Stephanie said going over to Hunter and sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, I do." He replied, pulling her closer.

"So I can tell you anything, right?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Yes, anything." he said.

"Well, I like this guy. But, he is kind of off limits to me. I've known him for a while now, and I love the way he treats me. But, I just got out of a bad relationship, and I don't want him to be my rebound guy."

"Oh, well. Maybe you should just tell him how you feel, I'm sure any guy will like you back, princess." Hunter said, hiding his feelings.

"You sure, any guy would like me back?" Stephanie asked her face lighting up.

"Yeah."

"Hunter, I really like you, and don't want to be your friend anymore." Stephanie said.

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"That's awesome! I've been liking you since you were in 7th grade, but I couldn't ask you out, because you were too young."

"You've been liking me since 7th grade, and you never told me? That's not fair!" Stephanie pouted.

"You're so cute."

"Shut up!" Stephanie retaliated in a playful way.

_Trish and Amy_

"TRISH WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! HURRY UP, YOUR'E NEVER GOING TO GET TO SEE JEFF IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BLONDE ASS DOWN THOSE STAIRS RIGHT NOW. I'M ABOUT TO LEAVE YOU IN 3…2…1."

"I'm ready, I'm ready jeez." Trish said.

"Ok, let's go" Amy said.

"Don't get your thong in a bunch; I thought you were mad at Adam..."

"No, I'm playing hard to get back, I'm putting on my game face, now let's go Trish.

"Ok, Ok…"

_The McMahon Mansion_

"Get the door assclown!" Stephanie and Hunter yelled at Shane from the living room with Jay, Adam, Jeff, and Matt who recently joined the club.

"I don't know what's going on with you two, but it is getting on my last nerve." Shane said as he went to go get the door.

"Hey Shane!" Said two high pitch voices.

"Hi Candice, Maria," Shane hugged both of them and invited them in. "How are you guys doing"

"We're good, where is everybody?" Maria asked.

"They're in the living room." Shane said, then the doorbell rang again, and the girls went into the living room.

"Trish, Amy! Finally you guys are here! Maybe you can get Stephanie away from Hunter for a while we have some guy things we need to catch up on." Shane said when he saw Amy and Trish.

"Is Adam here?" Amy asked.

"…and Jeff?" Trish added.

"Yeah they're here, but like I said, we need some guy time." Shane replied.

"Ok, we'll give you guys your guy time. We'll all meet in the theater at midnight. Sound good?" Amy stated.

"Yeah, sounds good, now go get Steph, Maria and Candice out of there, so I can talk to my boys." Shane prodded.

"Ok, ok." Trish said.

_Stephanie's room_

"Yes, I finally got with Hunter today. And he calls me his princess!" Stephanie said.

"Wow! Really? I haven't been with you guys in forever, I've missed a lot." Candice said.

"Me too," said Maria. "So how are you and Adam, Amy?"

"…long story, but I'm taking him back this weekend." Amy said.

"He cheated, didn't he?" Candice had been in the situation with John Morrison before.

"Yeah, but I'm not mad at him for that. I'm mad because he didn't tell me." Amy replied.

"You know Jeff loves to paint" Trish randomly blurted out.

"That's nice to know, Hun." Stephanie said.

"I like Matt" Maria added to the sudden turn of randomness to the conversation.

"I think I'm in love with Shane McMahon" finished Candice leaving the girls in the most shock.

_The guys_

"So let me get this straight…" Matt started.

"Jay is still with Torrie. Adam is trying to get back with Amy. Hunter finally asked Stephanie out. Jeff is in love with Trish. And Shane, you're trying to get Candice?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Shane concluded.

"So let's do something about it, it's almost Midnight, let's go up to Stephanie's room, and walk the ladies to the theater, it's on the 2nd floor right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Shane answered.

"Ok, so we'll go up to the third floor, pick up the ladies, and walk them to the theater, it's kind of cheesy. But, it's a start." Jeff added.

"Ok, I'll meet you guys at the theater." Jay said

_Stephanie's room_

****knock knock

"WHO IS IT?" Stephanie asked.

"It is us." The guys yelled in unison.

The girl's all got up, and fixed their hair fighting for the mirror.

"Uhh… hold on a second." The girls all yelled at different time. They started changing into their tanks and sofees, when the guys burst in.

All they could do was look at the door shocked and embarrassed…

Hunter took off his shirt, and handed it to Stephanie. "Cover up, princess" he said.

The other guys followed in his lead.

Adam walked over to Amy, and took of his jacket, revealing his arms, that had obviously been cut that day. Amy didn't say anything, but gladly took the jacket. They started walking out towards the theater. Shane helped Candice put her shirt on; Jeff took off his shirt and gave it to Trish. And Maria put on her own shirt and went over to talk to Matt.

_The movies_

**Matt and Maria**

"You know you're cuter than I remembered, Maria." Matt said confidently.

"Thank you Matt, I see you're still the same old Matt Hardy."

"I'm hoping that the same old Matt Hardy is handsome, hott, and fiery, and that you really like the same old Matt Hardy a lot, because the same old Matt Hardy likes you a lot." Matt said.

"You forgot one of Matt Hardy's character traits." Maria said cleverly.

"Which one?"

"Maria Kanellis' boyfriend!" Maria said before she unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek, grabbed his hand and led him out of the theater.

**Shane and Candice**

"I've been meaning to tell you something Candice." Shane said.

"I wanted to tell you something too!" Candice replied.

"I'm in love with you!" They told each other at the same time.

"What?! How long?" Candice asked.

"About four years now, you?" Shane asked

"Same here." Candice replied, pulling Shane into a kiss.

**Trish and Jeff**

"Hey Trish, you know you look really good in my shirt." Jeff said.

"Why thank you, I think you look really good without your shirt."

"Really?"

"Yeah… You know this movie isn't really that interesting why don't we look around the rest of the house?"

"Sounds good to me." Jeff said. They waved goodbye to all their friends, and left.

**Hunter and Stephanie**

Hunter put his arm around Steph, and Steph leaned onto Hunter bare chest.

"Hunter, this isn't going to be easy. You're my brother's best friend, and I'm Vince McMahon's daughter. We're going to have to go through hell to be together." Said Stephanie.

"I know, and Stephanie. I'll go through hell any day for you, I love you princess," Hunter said.

" I love you too, Game" Stephanie said as she kissed Hunter, then led him up to her room.

**Adam and Amy**

"So, what were you and the girls talking about?" Adam asked Amy, trying to break the ice.

"Oh, nothing much just cheaters." Amy said.

"Amy I'm sorry, I really am I can't tell you how much I'm sorry, but I need you in my life. That's why I'm here, I need you back. Please forgive me Amy."

"I forgive you Adam. And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for fucking Jay to get back at you. It was just one time, and I wished it was you the whole time. Lol, we kind of have a thing with movie theaters don't we?"

"Yeah. We do" Adam said leaning in to kiss her.

"I need you to tell me something first," Amy said putting her finger on his lips. "I'll give you a hint… I love you werewolf."

"I love you, babe" He said as he kissed her so deeply and passionately that it wiped their problems away.

**So, should I write another sequel?**

**Maybe I love you Game, or I love you princess. Or Should I finally get Adam and Amy married? Or should I finish this sleepover off, and let you guys see what happens between everybody?**

'

'


End file.
